


Five

by EpisodeManiac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Parrish. 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have done this, cuz i know I'm a bit sucks with English... But I couldn't help myself. So if you'll see some mistakes - just let me know, okay?

This fucking name hits her, her lungs are compressed and seems to refuse to work when she looks at a single line in a long list. She wants to scream and this has nothing to do with her damn power. _At least, not completely._

Jordan Parrish.

Two words and unremarkable number – _five_ – and Lydia has no idea why looking at this string hurts more than looking at the strings with her name or the names of her friends. _And especially she doesn't know when this - whatever this is – became something important._ Perhaps, it's just hard to believe that he's in a deadpool, because he always seemed so… Normal.

Jordan opens the office door – _she didn't even knew his name until she saw this fucking list_ – and asks her about something. He seems concerned, and he doesn't even know he's going to die. Lydia knows, she feels it with her nature, and the whisper in her head turns to a mournful cry next to him. She wants to protect him, to do something, but she has no idea what. _May be that's because he looks like a puppy, or may be, because he looks at her like he can see into the darkest corners of her soul._ She just can't do anything, because she's a watcher, a listener, so all that she can – is listen to him. Lydia looks at Jordan with fright, and no, she doesn't need a ride home. _She needs him to be safe._

She's heading to the way out of a precinct with her head's up, and her heart is going to rip out of her chest. Malia notices that – _of course she does_ – and trying to calm her down with a hand on her shoulder. Lydia knows – that's not gonna help, but the voices – the ones that whispers her the future – can. She listens closer and suddenly realizes – everything is goin' to be fine. Nobody is going to die.

_Except, maybe, Parrish._


End file.
